Poker is a game widely played around the world. Common variants such as five-card-draw, seven card stud, and Texas Hold'em all share a similar mechanism: players are dealt their own hand (the “hole cards”) and then bet, raise, bluff, following the format of the game, until a comparison of hands is made and the pot awarded.
There are forms of poker, such as the common and popular Texas Hold'em, that employ community cards. In these variants, players have a hidden, private “hole” cards, then common “community cards” are dealt that the players can choose from in order to make a poker hand.
In forms of poker as they are played today, the combination of private “hole” cards and community cards presents players with unknown information. For example, in Texas Hold'em, each player is dealt two hole cards face down. This hidden information introduces complexity to the betting, allowing for bluffing, raising, and manipulation common to poker.